Usuario discusión:Dibujante
¡¡Hola, Hello, Bonjour, Hallo, Oi, Helo, Hi, Ciao, , Namaste, Priviet...! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥¡¡¡Déjadme muchos mensajes porfiii!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Si no lo hacéis...¡Os enviaré algún sicario ju ju nwn!(Es broma) Hola :) Me gusta tu novela, la de pokémon ranger, está bastante bien... Aunque las imágenes están mal colocadas, ¿quieres que te ayude? Y de paso... ¿amigos? :D [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:37 20 may 2011 (UTC) Konnichiwa :) hola mucho gusto mi usuario es atrapalos ya!, pero mis amigos me conocen como moni, me alegra ver una fan de juegos y animes en el wiki!! se que nos llevaremos muy bien yo tambien soy aficionada en esas cosas!! espero lleguemos a ser buenas amigas, pasate por el xat de la wiki te dejo el link por si no lo conoces, es todo que te la pases muy bien y hagas nuevos amigos hasta otra!! (link: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon) ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 22:54 24 may 2011 (UTC) :D me alegro de que te gusten mis novelas x33 Si me das permiso, voy a arreglar un poco la tuya, ya que las imágenes podían estar mejor puestas x33 Y en amigos, ponme una kirlia o un cyndaquil. ¿A ti cuál te pongo? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 17:51 25 may 2011 (UTC) ok! ok, sera carol entonces x3 y me alegra que te gusten xP cuando edite los eps de Dream Zone te los presentare, y sera genial ser tu amiga con mucho gusto!!! hasta otra! 8D¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 18:50 26 may 2011 (UTC) nwn Espero que te guste como te estoy dejando la novela, te estoy corrigiendo algunas faltas de poner imágenes con mejor calidad o cosas así x33 Entonces, ¿te pongo una kirlia en amigos, no? ¿Es tu pokémon favorito? Esque la gente suele elegir su pokémon favorito para que le pongan en amigos, ya sabes x33 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:49 26 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! x3 Hola, me pasaba por tu Usuario, y vi que eres nueva asi que paso por aqui a darte la bienvenida n_n OwO te llamas igual que yo y tienes mi misma edad, tenemos algo en común xd Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu Usuario con cosas como, ponerle color de fondo, cambiar el tipo de letra y esas cosas Y por último ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? <3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 19:58 26 may 2011 (UTC) Emm Podria ponerle a tu novela las caritas Pokesho...en vez de artworks?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:45 26 may 2011 (UTC) E3 Bueno, ya he terminado de "Corregir" tu novela, por así decirlo x33 Le he añadido una placa y una encuesta, espero que te guste la sorpresa ED ¿Tienes msn? Esque me resultaría más fácil explicarte como se hace via msn ^-^ Espero tu respuesta :DDD [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:46 30 may 2011 (UTC) Holaaa Venia a darte un consejillo para tu novela: En vez de poner la imagen en miiniatura ponlaas en tamaño completo. ED 20:41 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Ehm Hola Bienvenida nwn (Aunque estas hace un tiempo xD) Bueno no entendí bien en que quieres que te ayude, ¿Me explicas mejor? nwnU ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 19:05 24 jun 2011 (UTC) :3 Bueno, Carol, como no siempre voy a estar corrigiéndote las novelas, te voy a decir como hacer para quitar el cuadradito ese que yo te suelo quitar, okaz? Mira, cuando colocas una imagen lo único que tienes que hacer es poner Archivo:Nombre de la imagen.png o jpg (depende del formato) Tú lo que haces es poner thumb y cosas así al final de la imagen y son esas cosas las que hacen que la imagen esté dentro de un cuadradito Si te conectas ahora al MSN, te lo explico mejor, ¿okaz? x33 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 16:26 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaa Hola...soy Yen...no hay mucho que decir xd ¿quieres que seamos amigas?yen a girl poorly known who thinks that friendship is cool 14:20 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaa Hola, que tal ^^ Veo que estas subiendo tus dibujos a PE... bueno, eso no esta mal, pero si quieres que muchas personas mas puedan verlos... create una cuenta en deviantart... http://www.deviantart.com/ Aqui podras subir tus dibujos; las personas podran decirte lo bueno que son, podras aprender tecnicas nuevas... es genial! Bueno... cuidate ^^ Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 20:05 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Te aviso Que borré las caras MM que subistes ya que son de mala calidad, además ya estan todas las caras MM subidas en PE con el formato .png te pediria por favor que usaras esas y no subas más o tendré que seguir teniendo la necesidad de borrarlas. Gracias Saludos ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 22:11 11 jul 2011 (UTC) m... perdon pero has usado mi cara de MM sin permiso pero,solo te digo que podrias haberla pedido...no estoy enojada ni nada,para eso esta la placa violeta de aqui http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin.png bueno...hasta pronto'♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 16:48 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011 Hola, participante del Torneo, hace unos días te has inscrito en este mágico torneo,cuyo objetivo es hacer que los escritores de novelas luzcan lo mejor de ellos mismos, este torneo empezará el día 15 con las publicaciones del primer capitulo, hoy te vengo a molestar, para que dejes un link de tu o tus historias participantes, ya sea en mi discusión, o en la pagina del Torneo, Aquí, solo pon el link al lado de tu nombre. Esto es para saber que novelas participan y poder ponerle las placas respectivas, Recuerda que el día de publicación del primer capitulo de todas las historias, será el viernes 15 de Julio, y esa semana se realizarán votaciones para conocer quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda. Te deseo Suerte, y no olvides dejar el link, Con mis mejores deseos --'★Stan-Lee★' '★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★' 02:24 14 jul 2011 (UTC) n.nU no pasa nada...puedes usarlo solo te dije que podrias habermelo pedido D; no quiero enfadarme con nadie ni que se enfaden conmigo, siemto las molestias,puedes usarlo cuando quieras'♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 18:45 20 jul 2011 (UTC) em... yo ya te habia dicho que podias usarlo cuando quieras n.n PD: soy Yen Hola ^^!! Carol, te tengo que decir que tus novelas son super guays, espero que hagas mas!! :D Bueno, adioss!! [ღ[̲̅m̲̅iяэ☺]] Hi, Carol .3. Primero...felicitaciones por ganar en comedia! :D Y segundo...eres una gran escritora >w<, puedo ayudarte en Chad Sein un campeón atrapado? Es que el avance me ha encantado *w*--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:49 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Yeiz >:3 Yeiz ED Seamos amigos please ED Si quieres te ayudo a poner la firma en color ED ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 10:02 17 ago 2011 (UTC) OKey :D Dime que Poke te pongo ED Estory trabahjando en la firma >:3 ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 10:34 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Good Bien :D Copias esto donde pones tu firma :D Mi locura es mi creatividad [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'¿Mensajes?']] Copias el codigo fuente de la firma solo Y le das a tratar firma como wikitexto ED ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 10:41 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola,¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me gustan tus novelas,espero que a ti también las mias...Me repondes si quieres ser mi amiga y también que pokémon OK.Manuel =D Carol.. Mira, borraré esta imagen Porque en PE ya tenemos una que puedes usar Y en los sprites.. ¿No sería mejor que le pidieras a alguien que te los haga? n.nU [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 12:07 26 ago 2011 (UTC)